Night Out
by Marry-black
Summary: Oneshot. à San Francisco, quelqu'un tue les homos à la sortie des nights-clubs, et particulièrement les beaux, grands, musclés, blacks...le BAU est appellé pour enquêter sur place. Slash totalement subliminal implied  Rating T pour violence et langage


Saluuut tout le monde!

Fiou pour une fois que je me met à une fic sérieuse, ça fait tout bizarre, mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je l'ai vue comme un épisode, c'est pour ça que c'est un oneshot.

Ya un petit peu de slash vraiment subliminal, et je pense pas que ça gène la lecture même si ça plait pas.

Bref, enjoy

* * *

_Une soirée habituelle dans les quartiers chauds de San Francisco, la chaleur lourde d'une soirée d'été mêlée à celle, torride, des corps entremêlés sur la piste de danse._

Be my bad boy be my man

_La musique empêchait toute communication autre que celle des corps contre les corps, des sourires et des regards gourmands, des peaux brûlantes, frôlant, touchant, caressant, avec pour excuse la danse…_

Be my week-end lover but don't be my friend

_La nuit, tous les chats sont gris, dit-on, mais cette nuit-là, un des chats attirait les regards de tous les autres félins. Chat sauvage, peau d'ébène sous un t-shirt blanc rendu transparent par l'éclairage stroboscopique, perlée de sueur. Chat joueur, au sourire engageant, canines blanc ivoire qui donnaient pourtant à tous les autres chats l'impression d'être petite souris entre ses griffes._

You can be my bad boy but understand…

_Chat-sseur, se désintéressait bien vite de toutes les proies faciles qui suppliaient presque qu'il les dévore sur place._

That I don't need you in my life again.

_Chat noir trouva Chat blanc, vêtu de noir. Ils se toisèrent, se mesurèrent, et Chat noir sourit un peu plus, sûr d'avoir trouvé son casse-croute du soir. Tous les autres chats gris les admiraient, fascinés par leur danse, leur combat de séduction…_

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man…

_Chat noir et Chat blanc quittèrent bientôt la piste, pour trouver une ruelle plus calme où terminer leur duel._

_A nouveau, sur la piste, tous les chats étaient gris._

**XxX**

_Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives._ - William Dement.

(Les rêves permettent à chacun d'entre nous d'être dément, calmement et sans danger, chaque nuit de nos vies.)

**XxX**

Le bureau du BAU était encore calme à cette heure de la matinée, et le claquement sec des pas pressés de Jennifer Jareau résonnait dans tout le hall. Elle rejoint les autres membres de l'équipe déjà assemblés dans la salle de conférence où elle allait les briefer sur leur prochaine affaire.

Le temps de distribuer à chacun une copie du dossier elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, la télécommande du grand écran devant eux à la main. Attentifs comme une classe de bons élèves ils ouvrirent leurs dossiers pendant que J.J affichait les premières photos à l'écran, celles d'un jeune homme au grand sourire, probablement la vingtaine, peut-être des îles, ou métissé, mais surtout bien vivant et heureux de l'être, en bermuda sur une plage ensoleillée, ce qui, les enquêteurs s'en doutaient, n'était plus le cas en ce moment.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude maintenant, avaient appris à se distancer du relatif bonheur qu'ils pouvaient voir sur ces clichés. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'ils craignaient, J.J entama son speech habituel.

"L'inspecteur Brooke du San Francisco PD nous a fait parvenir le dossier ce matin à la première heure. Ces deux derniers mois trois corps ont été retrouvés dans les mêmes circonstances. John Meyer, la victime n°1…"

Un clic sur la télécommande et la photo du dit John laissa place à une autre ou il était nettement moins vivant. Ses beaux yeux noirs étaient couverts d'un voile terne, son visage à tout jamais figé dans un masque d'éternelle surprise. Il était allongé dans ce qui paraissait une ruelle sombre, apparemment jeté dans une benne à ordure. Son ventre avait été transpercé tellement qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une masse rougeâtre entre sa poitrine et ses jambes.

"…A été retrouvée enveloppée dans une bâche plastique dans une benne à ordures dans la banlieue de San Francisco."

Reprit la blonde sans même sourciller à la vue du corps mutilé.

"Aucune empreinte n'a été retrouvée sur les corps, ni celui-là ni les suivants,"

continua-t-elle en faisant apparaître d'une pression sur un bouton des photos de deux autres jeunes hommes, vivants, heureux, l'un typé latino, aux cheveux noirs mi longs et ondulés, et l'autre grand et noir aux cheveux rasés, mais outre ces différences, ils auraient pu passer pour frères avec la première victime. Tous trois étaient typés, jeunes, musclés et définitivement mangeable selon les standards de Penelope Garcia, parmi d'autres. Bien sûr les photos suivantes furent nettement moins appétissantes, les deux ayant fini dans un état similaire au premier.

"Alex Lopez et Tony March, victimes n°2 et 3, retrouvées dans le même quartier que le premier, même M.O. D'après le coroner, tous les trois sont morts dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, à trois semaines d'intervalle chacun, et tous trois ont eu des rapports sexuels quelques minutes avant leur mort, mais aucun n'a été forcé."

Derek Morgan, qui avait les sourcils froncés depuis le début du briefing, repoussant au fond de lui l'habituel mélange de dégoût et de rage qui l'habitait à la vue de ce genre de scène, prit la parole le premier :

"Alors…on cherche dans les milieux gay?"

J.J hocha la tête.

"Les trois victimes l'étaient, et tous ont été vus pour la dernière fois dans des bars ou boites de nuit du Castro, le quartier gay de la ville."

Hochant la tête, Aaron Hotchner posa les deux mains à plat sur la table et se leva, mettant ainsi tacitement fin au meeting. Les autres levèrent les yeux vers lui et se préparèrent à partir à sa suite.

"On finira d'en parler dans le jet."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, avec le temps son équipe avait appris à savoir comment il fonctionnait, et quand il donnait des ordres, même si ça ne s'entendait pas tout de suite. L'agent Rossi rangea donc ses notes et ses stylos de couleur, et se releva en laissant passer Emily Prentiss qui elle était déjà debout et se dirigeait vers la sortie, l'air ferme et décidé, bientôt suivi par Reid et Morgan qui parcourait les rapports d'autopsie pour l'un, et finissait son café maintenant tiède pour l'autre.

Chacun partit de son côté préparer ses affaires et ils se retrouvèrent plus tard dans le jet privé du FBI. Chacun s'installa dans les fauteuils de cuir beige alors que le jet s'envolait vers la Californie. Le temps du décollage, Morgan, installé près d'un hublot, regardait à l'extérieur le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus vite, perdu dans ses pensées. En face de lui, Reid l'observait, tout aussi silencieux, la main à quelques centimètres de la carte de San Francisco qu'il était en train d'annoter et de colorier quelques secondes plus tôt. A côté d'eux s'étaient installés les agents Rossi et Prentiss, l'un parcourant ses notes, l'autre parcourant à nouveau le dossier.

Un moment de silence plus tard, l'avion perça la couche nuageuse et prit son altitude et sa vitesse de croisière, ce qui sortit Morgan de ses pensées et le fit tourner la tête vers ses collègues, une fraction de seconde avant que Reid ne replonge la tête vers sa carte.

L'agent Hotchner se leva de son fauteuil dès que le petit symbole d'obligation d'attacher sa ceinture fut éteint et rejoint ses collègues qui avaient repris leur discussion sur le cas.

"Les meurtres paraissent désorganisés, sans aucun rituel, et pourtant les victimes ont été déplacées et aucune trace d'ADN n'a été retrouvée sur elles…"

marmonnait l'agent Rossi, les yeux sur ses notes. Ça ne collait pas. Un tueur désorganisé comme celui qui avait commis ces meurtres ne prenait pas la peine de cacher les cadavres comme celui ci le faisait, ni d'effacer les preuves avec tant d'efficacité. De plus J.J leur avait dit lors de son briefing que chaque victime avait eu des rapports quelques minutes avant son décès, et qu'aucun n'avait été forcé…encore une fois un fait totalement incohérent avec la rage dont faisait montre leur UnSub. Alors que ces réflexions faisaient leur chemin dans la tête de chacun des membres de l'équipe, Morgan verbalisa la question qui en découlait…

"Et s'il surprend des couples en pleine action…il est où le partenaire?"

Comme les autres, cette hypothèse posait quelques questions. Les victimes étaient évidemment choisies et non pas prises au hasard quand l'assassin tombait sur un couple…alors, est ce qu'il repérait ses proies dans un bar ou une boite pour leur tomber dessus une fois dans les bras d'un autre homme? Encore une fois…incohérent. Et question plus importante encore, devaient-ils s'attendre à voir apparaître trois corps supplémentaires? Et où? Et pourquoi cette différence?

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à San Francisco, ils avaient soulevé plus de questions que trouvé de réponses, mais avaient déjà quelques pistes pour trouver leur UnSub, avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles victimes, espéraient-ils.

Quelques minutes de conduite plus tard ils sortirent de leurs SUV noirs sous le soleil de plomb californien, accueillis devant le poste de police par un grand brun à la peau tannée par le soleil, la cinquantaine joliment grisonnante, en chemisette à manches courtes et lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'air d'un homme jovial, sympathique, mais à cet instant son visage était fermé, la raison de leur rencontre n'ayant sûrement rien pour le réjouir. J.J se dirigea vers lui d'un pas toujours aussi décidé et lui serra une main ferme.

"Jennifer Jareau, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone, voici les agents Rossi, Hotchner, Prentiss, Morgan et le Dr Reid."

L'homme qu'ils savaient maintenant être l'inspecteur Brooke du SFPD leur fit un signe de tête et les mena à l'intérieur en les remerciant d'être venus si vite. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment ou l'air conditionné rafraîchissait un peu l'atmosphère surchauffée. Ils croisèrent pas mal d'officiers en uniforme, qui les dévisageaient avec l'habituel mélange d'expressions des groupes de flics quand ils débarquaient.

Questionnement pour ceux qui ne savaient pas qui ils étaient.

Soulagement pour ceux qui avaient confiance qu'ils allaient les aider à résoudre l'affaire au plus vite.

Colère pour ceux qui les voyaient comme une bande d'arrivistes prétentieux qui venaient leur dire comment faire leur boulot pour récolter tous les lauriers à la fin.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas s'en soucier, et suivirent l'inspecteur jusqu'à la petite pièce qui leur était attribuée, ou trônait un grand tableau de verre, devant lequel s'installa Reid, déjà prêt à y afficher les éléments du dossier.

L'inspecteur, apparemment heureux qu'ils s'y mettent si vite, posa une main sur l'épaule de Hotch pour attirer son attention, en parlant assez fort pour que le reste de l'équipe l'entende aussi.

"Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Virginie, mais ici à Frisco, la plupart des gars…"

fit-il avec un mouvement évasif vers la vitre d'où on pouvait voir les "gars" en question, dont pas mal étaient des femmes d'ailleurs.

"…connaissent des gens qui fréquentent les bars où les victimes ont disparu, s'ils n'y vont pas eux même. On a tous prit cette affaire très à cœur, et vous comprendrez qu'ici, les crimes homophobes ça a tendance à mettre les gars à fleur de peau…alors si on vous répond un peu sèchement…faut les excuser."

Hotch eut un bref hochement de tête.

"Nous avons l'habitude, la plupart des forces de police locales ont l'impression de se faire "piquer" leur enquête quand le FBI débarque. Néanmoins nous pensons qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un crime lié à l'homophobie."

L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil perplexe. Des gays qui s'assument massacrés et jetés dans des bennes à ordures, ça avait pourtant tout le parfum de l'homophobie. Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'on lui explique. Ce fut donc Morgan qui prit la parole.

"Un UnSub…"

Il se fit couper dans la seconde par l'inspecteur qui avait déjà l'air perdu.

"Euh…UnSub?"

"Unknown Subject, l'assassin…c'est un terme qui permet de dépersonnaliser les meurtres…"

Lui répondit Reid avant de laisser Morgan continuer son explication.

"Un UnSub qui tuerait par homophobie pure et simple n'aurait pas pris la peine de déplacer les corps très loin des lieux du crime, et il les aurait mis en scène, aurait écrit des slogans sur eux ou autour, en tout cas son but est d'être vu, que les autres voient ce qu'il peut leur faire et prennent peur. Le choix des victimes non plus n'est pas cohérent, il aurait choisi n'importe qui au hasard, blanc, noir, jeune, vieux, du moment qu'ils sont homos. Ceux-là ont fait l'objet d'un choix beaucoup plus restrictif. La façon ensuite. Le nombre de coups de couteau. Notre UnSub a de la rage en lui, beaucoup. Ce qu'il a contre eux va bien au-delà de leurs mœurs qu'il n'accepte pas. C'est personnel."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il connaissait les victimes?"

"Pas forcément non, mais il reporte quelque chose sur ces hommes-là particulièrement…et dans sa tête ils sont responsables de quelque chose. Et pour finir, votre médecin légiste a assuré que les trois ont eu des rapports quelques minutes avant leur décès. Dans le cas d'un crime homophobe…ou sont leurs partenaires?"

L'inspecteur eut un long hochement de tête. Voilà au moins qui montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas payés à rien foutre. Il n'était pas encore sûr qu'ils puissent deviner la marque de shampoing d'un tueur juste en regardant la scène de crime, mais il était déjà un poil plus rassuré. A voir quand ils trouveraient l'assassin s'ils avaient raison.

Le temps de poser leurs affaires ils s'étaient déjà séparés pour aller visiter les scènes de crimes pour les uns, rencontrer les proches des victimes pour d'autres. Les scènes de crimes en l'occurrence, avaient été nettoyées et s'il était resté quelques preuves, elles avaient été détruites par le passage des camions poubelles. Pour les deux premières en tout cas.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le jeune officier qui indiqua le chemin aux agents Prentiss, Morgan et Reid haussa un sourcil quand ils lui demandèrent de les voir avant la dernière. Il haussa le second en regardant le petit jeune sortir des feutres et ajouter des couleurs à une carte de la ville déjà relativement colorée quand ils y arrivèrent.

Les trois agents firent le tour de la ruelle, ouvrirent la benne, et insistèrent les deux fois pour faire le chemin qui menait de la ruelle au bar ou la victime avait été vu pour la dernière fois.

"Chaque fois des ruelles, des arrières de magasins, des zones pavillonnaires, et chaque fois moins de 10 minutes de trajet entre le bar et le lieu où il a disposé des corps…assez loin pour ne pas les retrouver de suite, il espérait peut-être que les éboueurs le débarrasse des preuves, en même temps assez près pour ne pas passer trop longtemps avec les corps."

Dans la voiture qui les menait à la troisième scène, Morgan résumait ce qu'ils avaient appris. En parcourant à nouveau les photos des anciennes scènes, Reid continua.

"Il n'a pas besoin de passer du temps avec les corps, il s'en débarrasse comme des déchets, et il a assez de sang froid pour les abandonner dans les lieux où il est sûr qu'il ne croisera personne, en plus il s'arrange pour effacer toute trace après coup…"

Encore une fois, tout cela les turlupinait. Plus ils avançaient moins ça n'avait de sens. Enfin, sauf dans un cas.

En passant par dessous la bande jaune les trois enquêteurs étaient convaincus d'une chose. Morgan sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide pour le portable de Hotch.

**XxX**

Pendant ce temps, Hotch et Rossi étaient assis dans un salon joliment décoré, devant un couple apparemment dévasté par le chagrin.

"Mr et Mme March, toutes nos condoléances, nous savons que ce doit être très difficile mais nous cherchons à retrouver le meurtrier de votre fils"

L'homme, très droit sur le canapé en face, hocha la tête, retenant visiblement son chagrin, contrairement à sa femme qui sanglotait à côté de lui. Elle prit une longue inspiration et regarda en face les enquêteurs, prête à tout faire pour les aider.

"Votre fils a été aperçu le soir du meurtre dans une boite de nuit du Castro, saviez-vous que votre fils était homosexuel?"

Le père hocha doucement la tête, et chercha une seconde ses mots.

"Comprenez, on n'avait aucun problème avec sa sexualité…juste…il avait l'habitude de découcher, et de multiplier les partenaires…on lui a dit des milliers de fois de faire attention, mais on ne pensait pas qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose d'aussi…de…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et les agents surent qu'ils ne pourraient pas tirer d'autres explications de ces deux-là. Après les avoir remerciés et promis une nouvelle fois qu'ils trouveraient le meurtrier de leur fils, ils sortirent, à la seconde ou le portable d'Hotch sonna.

"Oui Morgan…hm hm…okay, on vous retrouve à la station, à tout de suite."

Il se retourna vers Rossi qui marchait à ses côtés vers leur véhicule.

"On a deux UnSubs."

**XxX**

Quelques minutes plus tard toute l'équipe se retrouvait au poste de police pour partager les informations et déductions qu'ils avaient tirées de leurs visites respectives. Sur l'écran de pc portable sur la table, Garcia écoutait ses collègues, prête à retourner le net pour trouver la moindre information utile.

"D'après les parents et les amis, les trois victimes étaient du même genre. Gay assumés, habitués aux relations d'un soir et prompts à partir avec un inconnu rencontré dans un bar."

Commença Rossi. Morgan hocha la tête.

"Ils les trouvent dans les bars, le premier les drague, les emmène au calme pour une partie de jambes en l'air, et son collègue est là pour le finir ensuite."

Sur l'écran, Pénélope fit une grimace. Elle n'avait pas vu les photos des corps, très peu pour elle, mais pouvait très bien imaginer leur expression, juste après un petit coup tranquille avec un inconnu, la surprise et l'incompréhension au premier coup de couteau…

"Hey, Baby girl!"

L'analyste eut un petit sursaut et se reconcentra sur son écran ou apparaissait un Morgan à l'air concerné, qui se fendit bientôt d'un petit sourire amusé.

"Suffit les fantasmes, on est au travail…"

"Je suis en train de parler à un fantasme vivant, j'y peux pas grand-chose…mais je vais tenter de libérer un peu de mon génie pour vous mes chéris."

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur les victimes?"

"Pas grand-chose de plus j'en ai peur…Ils fréquentaient régulièrement les mêmes bars et clubs, outre ça rien de louche dans leurs vies, et rien d'autre pour les relier."

"On peut présumer sans danger qu'ils les trouvent le soir même dans leurs lieux de chasse…"

La remarque de Prentiss fut accueillie par un hochement de tête général. Quelques secondes plus tard Hotch reprit

"Garcia, les vidéos de sécurité des clubs vont vous être envoyés, trouvez ce que vous pouvez dedans, au plus vite."

"Aye aye Cap'tain!"

Répondit l'informaticienne en faisant un petit salut militaire avant de se déconnecter. Un micro sourire étira les lèvres du brun un instant, et il se tourna vers l'inspecteur Brooke.

"Rassemblez vos hommes, nous sommes prêts à vous donner le profil."

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour rassembler ses hommes.

Quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes et femmes en uniforme et quelques autres en civil étaient devant eux, attentifs, attendant leur profil, certains avaient de quoi prendre des notes. En face les enquêteurs attendaient que tout le monde soit installé pour commencer.

"Nous sommes à la recherche d'un couple de tueurs,"

Commença Morgan, provoquant quelques regards étonnés au passage.

"L'UnSub A, le dominant, est celui qui trouve les victimes dans les bars. Il est avenant, ouvert, il plaît à tout le monde. Etant donné les victimes, il est sûrement beau garçon, et n'a aucune difficulté à séduire les hommes pour les emmener à l'extérieur."

Hotch prit sa suite.

"Au contraire, l'UnSub B, le soumis, communique très peu avec le reste du monde, la seule personne qu'il écoute et qu'il reconnaît étant son partenaire. Vue la rage qu'il met à ses crimes, il est fort probable qu'il a lui-même subi un traumatisme dans son enfance, un viol ou des attouchements par un homme adulte."

A son tour, Prentiss prit la parole.

"S'il n'avait pas eu son partenaire, il aurait sûrement tué beaucoup plus souvent, sans se soucier d'être vu ou de laisser des traces. Mais son partenaire s'occupe de lui, il trouve ses victimes, le lieu opportun, efface les preuves et se débarrasse des corps. Il espace aussi les meurtres sur plusieurs semaines, toujours le week-end, quand les bars sont bondés. Cela dénote une organisation très minutieuse."

Au milieu des grattements des crayons sur le papier, Reid prit la suite de l'explication.

"L'UnSub B, le tueur, est probablement atteint d'un retard mental ou d'une forme légère d'autisme. En tout cas, ceux qui le rencontrent le décrivent comme bizarre, souvent désagréable, et il les met mal à l'aise. De ce fait, l'UnSub A agi comme une sorte de mentor, il s'en occupe sûrement depuis très longtemps, et ceux qui les fréquentent les voient très souvent ensemble, et voient le dominant comme une âme charitable. Il est d'ailleurs probablement plus âgé, même si ce n'est que de quelques années. En outre, vu la teneur sexuelle des meurtres, il est fort peu probable qu'ils soient de la même famille."

Il se tût le temps de laisser leurs auditeurs assimiler les informations. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut à nouveau Hotch qui prit la parole.

"Pour finir, bien que l'UnSub A aie des rapports sexuels avec les victimes juste avant les meurtres, aucune trace ADN, ni fibre, ni rien d'autre n'a été retrouvé sur les victimes. Il s'est montré redoutablement efficace sur ce point, il est même allé jusqu'à couper les ongles des victimes. De ce fait nous pensons qu'il a travaillé ou travaille toujours dans les forces de police, la médecine légale, ou en tant que procureur ou avocat, en bref toute profession ou il a pu apprendre les indices recherchés systématiquement par les policiers dans ce genre de situation."

Il hocha la tête en direction de l'inspecteur Brooke qui dispersa ses troupes en leur annonçant que l'analyste du FBI leur ferait parvenir une description physique sous peu.

Les policiers s'égaillèrent peu à peu, retournant chacun à leur travail avec le profil en tête. L'inspecteur voulut partir à son tour mais se fit arrêter par Hotch.

"Inspecteur, nous aurions besoin de certains de vos hommes familiers des bars où ont été trouvées les victimes pour aider le Dr Reid à créer un profil géographique. Nous devons au plus vite déterminer son prochain lieu de chasse, pour y aller ce soir."

"Ce soir? Mais il ne tue qu'une fois toutes les trois semaines."

"Dans ce genre d'affaires, le temps de repos entre les meurtres tend à se réduire très vite, il aura besoin de tuer à nouveau rapidement, et peut-être pas dans 3 semaines… son partenaire va par contre garder le même rituel, c'est comme ça qu'il dépersonnalise les meurtres. Par principe de précaution il faut présumer qu'ils tueront ce soir."

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de trois hommes. Hotch le remercia d'un signe de tête et parti vaquer à d'autres occupations, en l'occurrence organiser leur sortie du soir même avec Rossi et Garcia de l'autre côté du wifi, laissant Reid, Morgan et les deux autres demoiselles en compagnie des quatre californiens.

Le policier le plus proche de l'inspecteur était un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille, en léger débardeur noir moulant des muscles plus impressionnants que ceux de Morgan lui-même, au bronzage de surfer et au sourire de pub pour du dentifrice. Il serra chaleureusement la main des agents, les uns après les autres en commençant par les filles, en offrant à chacun un sourire ravageur, et que l'inspecteur présenta comme le lieutenant Walker.

Juste derrière lui, le second agent dépêché par l'inspecteur Brooke avait lui aussi un sourire charmant, moins Colgate et plus jovial, et dévorait de manière ostentatoire Morgan des yeux. Lui était un peu moins grand et moins musclé mais tout de même agréable à l'œil, de point de vu de J.J en tout cas…en uniforme d'été il arborait une tignasse de cheveux blond cendrés savamment coiffés/décoiffés, rien à voir avec le premier qui lui était juste décoiffé tout court. Quand l'inspecteur le présenta à son tour, sous le nom de Jackman, il quitta néanmoins son sujet d'admiration des yeux un instant pour faire un signe de tête poli à tous les autres.

Le troisième, quant à lui, était un brun aux yeux bleus, relativement élancé, lui aussi en uniforme, qui aurait sûrement beaucoup gagné à sourire et à se tenir droit…il hocha la tête en guise de salut, alors que l'inspecteur le présentait comme un certain Williams.

Ayant présenté ses ouailles aux agents l'inspecteur s'en retourna à d'autres activité, laissant les trois hommes aux bons soins du Dr Reid qui les avait déjà amenés à sa carte de la ville et leur demandait un tas de renseignements sur les bars gay du coin. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour couvrir la carte de nouveaux points, et malgré la multitude d'endroit susceptibles de convenir, Reid parvint bien vite à encercler de rouge un certain point sur la carte, à savoir le bar ou il était le plus susceptible de frapper ce soir-là.

Un peu plus tard il partagea ses conclusions avec le reste de l'équipe, qui fut d'accord pour aller dans cette boite le soir même pour tenter de coincer leur UnSubs. Il fut décidé d'un commun accord et pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles que premièrement, Morgan serait leur appât, et que deuxièmement, J.J et Prentiss ne feraient pas partie de l'opération, mais Hotch avait une autre mission pour elles. Il posa trois étuis à lunettes sur la table.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

demanda Morgan, un sourcil levé.

"Garcia a insisté pour avoir un œil sur toi…"

Répondit Rossi en ouvrant un des étuis, révélant une paire de lunettes tout ce qu'il y a de plus classiques, à la monture en plastique noir.

"Ce sont des mini caméra, mais elles n'ont pas une très grande portée. C'est pourquoi il nous faut quelqu'un à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour récupérer les images et les transmettre par satellite à Garcia qui pourra utiliser tous ses logiciels de reconnaissance et compagnie dessus."

Les deux demoiselles échangèrent un regard amusé, mais après tout, elles non plus n'auraient pas résisté, on parlait de Morgan dans une boite gay quand même…

Toujours est-il que Rossi, Hotch et Reid prirent chacun une paire de lunettes et commencèrent un rapide briefing avec les trois policiers qu'ils avaient sous la main, afin de sécuriser un maximum l'opération et éviter que l'UnSub leur file entre les doigts, même s'ils avaient confiance en la capacité de Morgan à se débrouiller tout seul. Après réflexion sur la disposition du bar, une paire de lunette fut donnée au Lieutenant Walker afin d'avoir un maximum d'angles de vue différents.

Une fois qu'enfin tout fut préparé, l'heure de rendez-vous, leur lieux respectifs de surveillance, l'endroit ou serait placé le sous-marin ou seraient postées J.J et Emily, il leur restait plusieurs heures à tuer, et d'un commun accord de deux certaines personnes, il fut décidé d'aller faire les magasins pour relooker au moins Reid et Rossi…

**XxX**

Le soir même, devant la boite, un Reid en jean sombre et chemisette de soie noire, aux cheveux attachés et à la paire de lunettes fashion faisait la queue aux côtés d'un Hank Jackman qui avait tombé l'uniforme pour un jean avec une paire de bretelles pas attachées et un débardeur blanc. Morgan venait d'entrer dans la boite sous les regards d'à peu près les trois quart de sa population, lui n'avait même pas eu besoin de se faire relooker par l'œil averti de J.J, son habituel pantalon serré et débardeur noir moulant qui laissait apercevoir ses tatouages et sa musculature taillée au cordeau faisaient assez de ravages comme ça.

A ses côtés, les mains dans les poches mais les yeux brillants de gourmandise malgré sa moue toujours aussi joviale, était entré Jack Williams, qui s'était directement calé à une table ou il avait une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble de la boite.

Hotch et Rossi, tous les deux en chemise, entrèrent et s'installèrent eux aussi à une table d'où ils pouvaient voir toute la salle, et d'où ils virent d'ailleurs Reid et Jackman entrer et s'asseoir au bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Walker avait terminé le cortège, en chemisette blanche totalement ouverte sur son torse tatoué, des bracelets de force aux poignets, et une paire de lunettes on ne peut plus classe sur le nez, il rivalisait presque avec Morgan question regards intéressés. Le temps de savourer tous ces yeux sur lui il partit s'installer aux côtés de Williams, un œil sur la piste de danse.

Comme ils s'en doutaient, la boite était bondée, et ce n'était que le début de la soirée. Mais ça tombait bien, d'après les commentaires de Garcia sur les vidéos de surveillance, leur homme préférait les foules, et elle n'avait rien pu tirer même avec ses logiciels de reconnaissance faciale et compagnie, si ce n'était qu'il était blanc…ou du moins pas noir, vu le manque de lumière c'était toute la précision dont elle était capable, et qu'il mesurait entre 1m75 et 1m80.

Les agents avaient donc les yeux bien ouverts et scannaient avec attention toute la salle, ceux qui avaient les lunettes tentaient de capter un maximum de gens sur la vidéo, tandis que les autres gardaient un œil attentif sur Morgan qui était déjà en train de danser au milieu d'une foule d'hommes hésitant entre rester à distance respectueuse pour l'admirer en bavant littéralement des yeux et s'approcher au risque de se faire rembarrer…

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, dans un camion banalisé avec des gros stickers "Joe, jardinage" sur le côté, J.J et Emily, deux gobelets géants de soda dans les mains et un sachet de friandises entre elles, suivaient la soirée sur trois écrans, voyant par les yeux de Reid, Hotch et du lieutenant Walker. Sur un quatrième écran Garcia buvait aussi un soda, les yeux brillants, suivant aussi ce qui se passait sur les écrans.

Pour une fois qu'une de leurs missions consistait principalement à observer Morgan se déhancher en haute définition, il y avait de quoi apprécier. Très accessoirement elle laissait tourner son logiciel de reconnaissance en fond, pour comparer tous les danseurs à l'image de leur UnSub, la plus nette qu'elle avait pu trouver, mais pour le moment ça ne donnait rien…la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

**XxX**

Sur la piste de danse, Morgan se déhanchait avec son ardeur habituelle, et même s'il n'attirait pas les mêmes regards qu'à son habitude, il avait la danse dans le sang, et la séduction aussi…il faisait ça parfaitement, pas trop aguicheur, juste assez pour dire qu'il y avait moyen, mais que ce ne serait pas facile…il avait cru un moment que danser pour un parterre d'hommes, que les séduire ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais finalement, il s'était laissé aller, porté par la musique, et avait fait comme à son habitude, et vu les regards affamés qu'il sentait sur lui, ça marchait parfaitement bien.

**XxX**

Reid, assis au bar, un verre d'un cocktail de fruits à la main, remplissait sa mission à la perfection…enfin il tentait. Il savait bien qu'il devait observer un maximum de gens pour donner de la matière à travailler à Garcia, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Morgan des yeux. Il dégageait un magnétisme quasi animal, une aura de séduction qui avait fait prendre quelques degrés supplémentaires à la boite déjà surchauffée, et même de là où il était, où il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux noirs pétiller d'amusement, ni les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulaient déjà de sa nuque, où il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sentir sa présence, le Dr Spencer Reid, malgré tout son savoir, ses multiples diplômes et son absence quasi totale d'intérêt pour les choses de l'amour en général, en avait les joues légèrement rougies.

Mais après tout il pourrait toujours dire que c'était pour se fondre dans la masse, pour passer incognito, puisque Derek Morgan semblait ce soir faire le même effet à bon nombre des clients, en tout cas la plupart de ceux qui l'avaient dans leur champ de vision.

Un instant plus tard il se fit couper dans sa mission de surveillance par un coup de coude de son voisin, qui lui offrit un sourire entendu quand il coupa enfin le contact visuel avec leur chèvre qui se trémoussait toujours sur la piste de danse. Hank Jackman, un verre d'une substance colorée non identifiée et décorée d'une brochette de bonbons à la main, avait les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres, sur lequel venait de passer un petit bout de langue, pour effacer les quelques grains de sucre qui s'y étaient égaré.

"Et dire que tu bosses avec ça tous les jours…mec je t'envie tellement."

Reid reporta les yeux une seconde sur le "ça" en question qui avait les mains baladeuses d'un type posées sur les hanches. Oui c'était évident, pour quelqu'un avec les préférences de Jackman, travailler avec Morgan devait paraître une bénédiction…ou un sacerdoce, sachant que l'animal était plutôt porté sur les jolies demoiselles. Mais là, à le voir donner du sourire aguicheur au type qui passait maintenant ses mains sous son débardeur, ce n'était pas forcément évident.

"Oui…il est sympa c'est sûr"

"Sympa….super mangeable surtout! Et nie pas, je vois comment tu le regardes…"

Le Docteur sentit ses joues prendre trois nuances de rouge d'un seul coup, et il plongea les yeux dans son verre de jus de fruit. Le jeune flic à ses côtés eut un petit rire taquin. Ça paraissait pourtant évident, vu comme le petit le dévorait des yeux…en même temps il le comprenait totalement, le Morgan là…c'était une vraie bombe anatomique, et lui aussi pouvait difficilement le quitter des yeux. En même temps…lui c'était sa mission, ce soir, et il comptait l'accomplir du mieux qu'il pouvait!

**XxX**

De leur côté, les deux californiens de souche s'acquittait de leur mission en silence. Enfin en silence, c'était vite dit…si du côté de Williams, la tête dans une main tandis que les doigts de l'autre pianotaient sur la table, pas un mot ne venait troubler sa concentration, pour son voisin…c'était un peu différent.

Le lieutenant Walker, sa paire de lunette extrêmement fashionable toujours sur le nez, avait l'air d'avoir des élastiques dans les jambes, et, un peu comme Reid, son regard avait tendance à souvent revenir sur les courbes délicieusement masculine de leur appât à serial killer. Il entamait maintenant son deuxième cocktail coca-citron, pas d'alcool pendant le service, même si un petit shooter de vodka lui faisait désespérément de l'œil depuis quelques minutes, offert par le barman au joli minois quand il était allé se resservir en boisson gazéifiée aromatisée à la feuille de coca et à la noix de cola…il avait fait un petit clin d'œil au dit barman, qui lui avait ouvertement fait du plat par la suite d'ailleurs.

Son regard se détacha difficilement du petit verre rempli de l'appétissant liquide translucide, pour revenir sur les non moins appétissantes fesses de l'agent Morgan qui ondulaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Pour la 6ème fois en deux minutes il se pencha vers son collègue pour lui murmurer à quel point leur chèvre avait un intéressant déhanché, et, selon sa propre expression, "un affriolant petit cul".

Jack eut un petit sourire en coin pour seule réponse, signe qu'il approuvait totalement…pour la 6ème fois en deux minutes.

**XxX**

Hotch et Rossi paraissaient les seuls à faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. L'un avait les yeux sur Morgan, détaillant chaque homme qui s'approchait de lui, étudiant leurs mouvements, leurs regards, déterminant si celui-ci ou celui-là pouvait être leur homme, l'autre essayait de capter un maximum de gens pour donner à Garcia de quoi travailler, et voir s'ils pouvaient attraper leur UnSub avant qu'il ne tente de s'attaquer à Morgan.

Malheureusement pour eux, les deux jeunes gens qui s'approchaient d'eux, apparemment tentés par les yeux noirs d'encre et l'air sévère de Hotchner, et l'air gentiment débonnaire de l'agent Rossi, ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à la réussite de leur mission. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas reçu assez de fessées dans leur enfance, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas réglé leur complexe d'Electre et cherchaient toujours leurs pères dans les hommes qu'ils draguaient, ou peut-être n'avaient-ils toujours pas oublié leur premier coup de cœur pour un professeur de mathématiques au collège, toujours était-il qu'ils s'installèrent à la même table que les deux hommes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et commencèrent l'habituel plan drague, les "bonsoir, on vous offre un verre?".

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard à peine étonné, et d'un seul geste, sans vraiment y réfléchir, leurs mains se rejoignirent sur la table, bien en vue des deux jeunes. Rossi fit un petit regard d'excuse à celui qui s'était assis à côté de lui et déclina poliment le verre, tandis que Hotch les congédia sur un "on peut se les payer nous-même, merci". Et ce qui, considérant les fiches de paie d'agent du FBI, était on ne peut plus vrai.

Les jeunes hommes l'air un peu déçu partirent sans demander leur reste en quête d'autres hommes mûrs sur qui reporter leurs complexes, alors que les deux agents se lâchaient les mains et reportaient toute leur attention sur leur tâche.

Sans commentaire.

**XxX**

Dans leur camion banalisé, écrasées de chaleur, J.J et Prentiss suivaient les trois feuilletons sur leurs écrans, switchant entre les micros discrètement posés sur tous leurs agents, excepté Morgan bien entendu, ils avaient préférés le laisser le plus discret possible, et vu le nombre de mains qui s'étaient faufilées sous son débardeur depuis le début de la soirée, ils avaient eu raison.

Elles avaient suivi avec de petits sourires entendus la discussion de Reid et Jackman, et même si elles ne pouvaient pas voir les réactions de leur petit docteur, elles imaginaient très bien le rouge monter à ses joues, surtout vus les sourires amusés de son interlocuteur.

Elles avaient aussi vu Walker se faire chauffer gratuitement par son barman, et résister à la tentation du shooter de vodka qui trônait devant lui.

Plus amusant elles avaient surtout vu Hotch et Rossi se faire ouvertement draguer par deux types dont ils auraient pu être les pères, et s'étaient retenues de pouffer dans leurs oreillettes.

Mais outre ces divertissements, leur mission était pour le moment infructueuse. Morgan dansait avec une multitude de beaux jeunes hommes, mais aucun ne paraissait assez entreprenant pour l'emmener plus loin pour des amusements plus personnels…et le logiciel de Garcia était pour le moment d'aucune espèce d'utilité, l'image qu'elle avait en stock n'étant pas assez précise. Elle avait bien trouvé des blancs entre 1m75 et 1m80 mais les arrêter tous nécessiterait un peu plus de personnel et de locaux qu'ils n'en avaient à disposition.

Les heures défilaient et elles commençaient doucement à perdre l'espoir de capturer leur UnSub ce soir. Elles suivirent des yeux Walker qui avait fini par se lever et partir danser au milieu de la piste, pas très loin de Morgan, et Garcia put se régaler d'un long plan sur l'affriolant petit cul du dit Morgan.

La caméra passa à d'autres fessiers, remonta vers des visages à l'air relativement intéressé, et continua son évolution dans la marée humaine. Mais les filles avaient autre chose à regarder, Morgan dansait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant avec un type à l'air bien entreprenant, et elles venaient de recevoir un petit avertissement de la part de Rossi. Garcia leur confirma que le type en question passait le test de son logiciel…mais après, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

**XxX**  
_Quelques secondes plus tôt, sur la piste…_

Une offrande votive aux dieux du sexe et du chocolat réunis se déhanchait de manière ostentatoire sur la piste, et outre les quelques agents qui avaient les yeux rivés sur lui pour le boulot, quasiment tout le reste de la boite faisait de même, avec des intentions beaucoup moins louables…

La plupart se contentait de le regarder de loin, de mater, baver, fantasmer et autres, quelques-uns se risquaient à venir près de lui, les plus hardis soutenaient son regard noir d'encre, répondaient à ses sourires de prédateur, et dansaient contre lui, tâtaient ses muscles d'acier, s'imaginant ce que pourrait être une nuit entre ses bras.

Mais un avait l'air plus intéressé que les autres, il le dévorait du regard tel un petit enfant en plein été ferait d'un mister freeze au cola, il avait l'air du chasseur ayant enfin trouvé le challenge de sa soirée…il était grand, aussi grand que sa proie potentielle, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules, tout de noir vêtu, une lueur de confiance en soi profonde brillant dans ses yeux clairs. Yeux qui avaient accroché ceux de Morgan et qui ne les lâchaient plus, ils brûlaient d'une faim si ardente que les autres danseurs s'étaient reculés pour leur laisser plus d'air.

Il s'était approché avec la grâce d'un félin parcourant ses terres et s'était mis à ronronner contre la panthère noire qui soutenait son regard avec un sourire grandissant. Ils s'étaient mis à danser ensemble et la salle avait encore pris quelques degrés. Les autres danseurs s'étaient presque arrêtés pour les admirer.

**XxX**

Depuis un bon moment déjà, l'agent Rossi avait repéré le blond qui bouffait Morgan des yeux depuis sa table. Certes il n'était pas le seul, mais lui seul avait ce regard, le regard du chasseur, un air déterminé de celui qui sait qu'il a trouvé sa proie. Il s'était penché vers l'agent Hotchner et lui avait montré le dit blond, ce à quoi Hotch avait répondu d'un hochement de tête.

Il continuait d'observer le reste des danseurs, après tout ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais dans sa tête il revoyait point par point leur profil…de ce qu'il pouvait voir d'ici il collait plutôt bien, et la façon dont il aborda Morgan le conforta dans cette idée. Il était confiant, séducteur, beau garçon…et tout dans son langage corporel criait qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, finir la soirée avec le beau black qu'il venait de harponner.

La danse s'éternisa, et bientôt leur langage corporel devint déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans. La danse n'était plus qu'un prétexte, une séance de préliminaires allongée, même si les mains restaient encore sagement par-dessus les vêtements, les regards, les mouvements, tous leurs êtres criaient l'envie, le désir brut, irraisonné, le besoin de se mettre en danger, de partir dans une ruelle sombre, de s'arracher les vêtements et de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair, à peine cachés par un bout de mur.

Tous les observateurs, enfin surtout les collègues habituels de Morgan, étaient fascinés par la capacité de leur ami à jouer de cette façon, à faire croire à ce type, ce blond affamé, qu'il était libre, accessible, et surtout qu'il avait autant envie que lui de finir la nuit dans la ruelle sombre susmentionnée. Les deux agents californiens, eux, avaient juste très très…très chaud, et priaient d'être des serial killer à cet instant…mais ne s'étonnaient pas, tout juste se disaient-il que ce beau grand black était totalement aux termes avec sa bi-curiosité, et peut-être avaient-ils une petite chance…

Hotchner, malgré tout son flegme, son professionnalisme, son hétérosexualité assurée, ne pouvait empêcher une certaine chaleur de monter à ses joues…c'était une facette de son subordonné qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête une question…jouait-il un rôle ou pas? Bien sûr la raison pure lui dictait que l'agent Morgan n'avait jamais été vu qu'avec des filles, n'avait jamais caché ses multiples conquêtes féminines, et devait ce soir être le plus convaincant possible pour emmener le suspect dehors afin de l'appréhender en toute discrétion…mais un petit coin de son cerveau lui disait qu'il jouait vraiment très bien…trop bien.

Un coup d'œil amusé de Rossi vers lui et il se secoua imperceptiblement, revenant à sa surveillance toute professionnelle.

Reid lui venait de terminer les trois quart de son verre de jus de fruit d'une seule gorgée, et sentait son sang battre au rythme de la musique à ses oreilles. Dans la pénombre on ne pouvait pas voir ses joues écarlates de très loin, et le reste du monde pouvait mettre cette rougeur sur le compte de la chaleur, de la danse, de l'alcool…mais son voisin lui, il l'avait vu ne boire que du jus de fruit, et il l'avait vu se colorer à mesure que les mouvements de Morgan se faisaient plus suggestifs, plus lascifs, et il avait vu sa bouche sèche s'entrouvrir et rester ainsi, quand l'autre mec était venu se frotter contre lui comme un chat en chaleur.

Une main sur son épaule le fit un peu sursauter, et il décolla les yeux du couple pour se tourner vers Hank qui se penchait vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

"En fait je t'envie plus tant que ça, bosser H24 avec une bombasse pareille, ça doit pas aider à la concentration, surtout s'il se dit 100% hétéro et qu'il fait ce genre de show après, j'imagine même pas comme tu dois être frustré mon pauvre Spence…"

Le dit Spence se força à garder les yeux fixés sur son collègue, même si ce n'était pas sa mission, que ça n'allait pas aider Garcia d'avoir des longs plans sur les membres de l'équipe, mais il préférait lui parler en face, premièrement parce que comme ça ils se comprenaient mieux par-dessus la musique assourdissante, et deuxièmement parce que comme ça il ne regardait plus Morgan qui dansait, et étrangement ça lui éclaircissait beaucoup l'esprit…

"Il ne fait pas ce genre de show tous les jours, jamais à vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je le vois agir comme ça, c'est pour ça que ça m'étonne… c'est tout."

Et il se retint d'ajouter un "et je ne suis PAS frustré!" qui vu son état actuel n'aurait d'abord pas été tout à fait vrai, et de plus il était sûr que Hank aurait rit encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait à l'instant même. L'éminent docteur rougit encore un peu plus, et l'autre essuya une larme au coin de son œil, avant de lui retapoter l'épauler.

"Oui oui, c'est tout…"

Riant toujours un peu il se retourna vers la piste, vers l'objet de leur mission qui faisait de plus en plus s'échauffer les esprits dans la boite, et son sourire s'effaça un moment, il le fixa intensément, oubliant un instant ses blagues envers le pauvre Reid qui ne voulait toujours pas regarder au même endroit, et le regardait lui à la place. Le jeune flic resta silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés sur le couple au milieu de la piste, la respiration un peu plus sourde et profonde…ça ne dura qu'un instant mais Reid put se rendre compte qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul à être troublé par la "bombasse" comme il disait si bien…

L'instant d'après Hank se tournait à nouveau vers lui avec son sourire malicieux et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, serra un poil son épaule et se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

"Allez j'arrête de t'embêter, moi non plus c'était pas facile au début…et je te comprends, plus que tu ne le crois"

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux bleus, un mélange de pitié, de douleur…mais Reid n'eut pas eu le temps de s'y attarder, ni de lui rétorquer que leurs situations n'avaient rien à voir, et que de toutes façons il n'avait pas de vues sur Morgan, qu'allait-il chercher…car le dit Morgan sortait de la piste à pas tranquilles, la main du beau blond sur ses fesses, et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Pendant une demi seconde leurs regards se croisèrent, et son collègue lui décocha un sourire sûr de lui et un minuscule clin d'œil, quelque chose que n'importe qui pouvait prendre pour un "t'as vu la bombe que je me tape ce soir?" mais qui pour lui signifiait plutôt quelque chose du genre…"j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu me laisseras pas tomber". Reid hocha la tête et se leva en reposant son verre sur le comptoir, laissant son collègue sortir avant de se diriger vers la sortie, tout aussi nonchalamment, suivi de près par son nouvel ami Hank Jackman.

Hotch et Rossi s'étaient levés aussi, sous l'œil plein d'espoir des deux petits jeunes qui dansaient tous les deux pas très loin, et qui n'avaient finalement pas trouvé chaussure à leurs pieds, ainsi que Williams, qui sortait de l'autre côté, afin de les prendre à revers. Walker quant à lui dut d'abord batailler pour retirer la langue du barman de sa bouche…allez savoir comment elle était arrivée là. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième

"Oh Lexy BOUGE TOI!"

beuglé dans son oreillette par son coéquipier qu'il daigna enfin enlever les mains du pantalon du pauvre barman alangui, lui décocher un clin d'œil relativement proche de celui de Morgan quelques instants plus tôt et filer vers la sortie à la suite des autres, empochant le bout de papier avec le numéro du barman qu'il ne manquerait pas de rappeler histoire de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé…mais plus tard, pour le moment il avait un type autrement plus sexy et autrement plus en danger à aller aider.

Dans leur camion, les filles avaient enfin posé leur paquet de friandises pour armer leurs automatiques, et suivaient pas à pas Morgan et son suspect garce aux caméras des lunettes et aux caméras de surveillance de la rue, puisqu'elles avaient accès aux images en temps réel, merci Garcia.

**XxX**

Le tintamarre assourdissant de la boite laissa place à un désagréable bourdonnement quand Morgan quitta le bâtiment aux bras de son blond, apparemment pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses vu comme sa main palpait déjà la marchandise à travers son jean. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, après tout il était en mission et devait passer incognito jusqu'à l'arrestation, et si passer incognito signifiait se faire tripoter les fesses par un inconnu dans la rue, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. En partie parce que c'était son rôle, plus l'effet de surprise était grand quand il l'arrêterait, moins il aurait de chance de s'échapper, ou de se défendre. Mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait vu Reid en sortant. Reid rouge comme une pivoine…si c'était pas mignon. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool, ni dansé, alors soit c'était la faute de son voisin l'officier Jackman qui lui avait dit des trucs déconseillés aux mineurs et aux Reids, soit c'était sa faute à lui…et la deuxième solution avait de quoi beaucoup l'amuser…

Mais il fut sorti de ses réflexions bien vite par son suspect qui avait apparemment trouvé l'endroit idéal et l'avait gentiment plaqué contre le mur, tentant de happer ses lèvres. Un doigt vint à la rencontre de celles du blond un peu décontenancé.

"FBI, maintenant tu vas nous suivre bien sagement"

Le dit blond fut encore un peu plus décontenancé, il haussa un sourcil, reculant d'un pas pour étudier l'air on ne pouvait plus sérieux de sa proie du soir.

"C'est une sorte de jeu?"

Demanda-t-il avant de sourire à la vue de la paire de menottes que Morgan venait de sortir de sa poche arrière et de se laisser à son tour plaquer face contre le mur, beaucoup moins gentiment soit dit en passant.

"Oh je vois…ce genre de jeu"

dit-il avec un sourire, amusé par la fougue du beau black. Décidément il avait bien choisi ce soir. Il se laissa passer les menottes avec un petit frisson de volupté, désireux de connaître la suite des événements.

"Game over, mec"

murmura Morgan en sortant son réellement réel badge du FBI pour le planter devant les yeux de son blond dont le sourire en coin s'effaça doucement à mesure qu'il réalisait que non, ce n'était pas un jeu...

Ebahi il ne pensa à résister, à se débattre qu'au moment où Morgan l'attrapa par le col pour l'emmener manu militari vers les véhicules banalisés postés aux alentours de la boite, quand il vit tous les autres agents armés les attendre à la sortie de la ruelle, dans les ombres, en le tenant en joue.

Le suspect fut ramené en douceur au poste, et enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire semblable à toute salle d'interrogatoire…neutre, vide à l'exception d'une table et trois chaises, et un grand miroir sur le mur en face du type, derrière lequel l'observaient les agents Rossi et Morgan.

Ils le laissèrent mariner là un moment, le temps qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrive, et que son visage, ses actions puissent les renseigner un peu plus. Il était fébrile, inquiet, quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire arrêter par le FBI? Mais il avait aussi plusieurs fois demandé au miroir qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il était là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, J.J les rejoint avec un dossier dans les mains, suivie de l'inspecteur Brooke, et leur présenta le suspect dans l'aquarium.

"Mike Perry, 27 ans, prof de danse, d'après ce que Garcia a pu trouver sur lui, il est bénévole dans une association qui aide à l'insertion des adultes autistes…"

Rossi hocha la tête en fronçant un peu les sourcils, il collait terriblement bien au profil sur presque tous les points, mais son métier n'avait rien à voir avec les forces de l'ordre…d'où venait cette méticulosité à effacer leurs traces? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question très longtemps puisque J.J y répondait déjà.

"Apparemment il participe aussi à des ateliers d'écritures depuis plusieurs années…écriture de romans policiers."

L'homme eut un petit sourire, ils n'y avaient pas pensé à ça…mais c'était vrai que vue la foison de romans policiers, de séries télés et autres, et s'il avait un tant soit peu travaillé son sujet pour écrire des romans crédibles, il pouvait sans problème savoir quoi faire pour effacer toutes traces d'ADN ou autres qui auraient pu les mettre sur la voie.

Il avait l'air du suspect idéal. Mais cette peur que Rossi pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle était sincère, bien réelle…ce n'était pas une peur de coupable, le sentiment que ça y est, il s'était fait avoir, ni l'inquiétude derrière une façade de calme chez celui qui est sûr de n'avoir laissé aucune trace, aucune preuve. Pourquoi avait-il peur lui alors? Pour son partenaire peut-être, pour ce qui pouvait lui arriver? Ou pour ce qu'il pouvait faire, sans lui pour le guider…

Après l'avoir arrêté ils avaient passé les ruelles alentours au peigne fin, espérant le trouver…mais il avait dû filer en voyant ce qui s'était passé, et à part un clochard particulièrement imbibé, ils n'avaient trouvé personne.

Morgan en regardant le blondinet derrière sa vitre était parvenu au même raisonnement…sans son garde-fou, de quoi était capable son partenaire? Allait-il se terrer dans un coin, ou au contraire faire montre d'encore plus de fureur, allait-il laisser libre cours à son insanité et tuer encore et encore, pour venger son ami?

Ils devaient le trouver au plus vite.

Morgan entra dans la pièce avec le dossier dans les mains, et s'installa en silence face à lui. Méticuleusement il sortit les photos une à une, premièrement des victimes bien vivantes, souriantes, et le plaça devant le jeune homme, qui avait un peu perdu de sa superbe.

"Ils te disent quelque chose?"

Le dénommé Mike ravala difficilement sa salive et regarda les photos une à une, les prenant pour mieux les étudier. Il les reposa et se plongea à nouveau dans les yeux de Morgan, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un air interrogateur sur les traits.

"A part qu'ils sont particulièrement mignons…je les ai jamais vu."

L'agent du FBI récupéra les photos et étala devant lui les autres, celles prises par les forces de police quand les cadavres ont été trouvés. Sous tous les angles, en gros plan, en panoramique pour mieux apprécier le décor…

Le blond eu un mouvement de recul et détourna les yeux.

"Et comme ça, ça te parle plus?"

"Enlevez les, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça!"

L'enquêteur ne fit pas un mouvement pour retirer les photos de sur la table.

"Oh non, c'est pas toi qui a fait ça Mike, ça j'en suis sûr, pas ton style…toi ton plaisir c'est la chasse, comme avec moi tout à l'heure. Tu les trouves dans les boites, dans les bars…les plus mignons, les plus inaccessibles, tu les trouves, tu les emmène à l'extérieur, et à ce moment ils ne le savent pas mais ils sont déjà condamnés…le temps de leur faire connaître une dernière fois l'extase et voilà ce qui arrive!"

Son poing résonna avec la force d'un coup de feu sur la table. Son interlocuteur sursauta mais ne tourna pas plus les yeux vers les photos.

"Mike regarde-moi!"

"Je vous l'ai dit, c'est pas moi!"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, de fureur, de peur, de dégoût…il ne supportait pas de les voir, ces images…Morgan reprit, à nouveau calme.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça. Mais tu sais qui l'a fait. Il faut que ça s'arrête Mike, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Et toi seul peut nous aider à arrêter ça."

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, Mike Perry se retourna vers Morgan, pour à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux, l'air étonné.

"Je n'en sais rien de qui a fait ça! Vous croyez vraiment que si j'avais su qui avait fait ça, je l'aurais gardé pour moi?"

Il avait haussé le ton, les yeux froids, il avait l'air vraiment énervé. Mais Morgan ne se démonta pas, il avait l'habitude, des suspects qui s'énervaient, de ceux qui pleuraient, de ceux qui tentaient de le frapper…il pouvait gérer.

"Mike, tu ne gagneras rien à le protéger. Aide nous, et on pourra trouver un bon compromis. Si tu t'obstines, c'est toi qui ira en prison, et lui sera toujours dehors…tout seul."

Asséna-t-il en martelant une photo du doigt pour appuyer son propos. A nouveau Mike s'énerva.

"Mais vous parlez de qui? Je comprends rien à ce que vous dites et pour la énième fois, je n'ai RIEN à voir avec ça!"

Il s'était levé et englobait les photos et la table d'un mouvement de bras, trépignant sur place. Morgan se leva à son tour, le faisant taire d'un regard. Puis sans un autre mot il ramassa son dossier et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Derrière le miroir, Rossi était toujours là, mais J.J était repartie, pas bien loin cependant, elle essayait juste d'échapper aux suppliques d'un lieutenant Walker qui voulait les copies des vidéos prises par leurs caméras/lunettes, juste pour montrer à un copain ce qu'il avait raté…Morgan faisait mine de ne pas entendre, mais le californien parlait fort, et ne se souciait pas de métaphores et de sous-entendus. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire en coin d'ourler ses lèvres, décidément il avait fait de l'effet ce soir…et pas qu'à Reid.

Mais bien vite il se reconcentra sur le travail. Ils avaient un fou dangereux en liberté, et le seul lien qu'il avait avec le monde réel se trouvait à cet instant précis dans une salle d'interrogatoire devant lui et ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer pour le moment. L'agent fixait l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, alors qu'à ses côtés, Rossi et Reid qui était arrivé entre temps faisaient de même.

Le jeune docteur avait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux clairs fixés sur le type qui s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans son cube de béton. Morgan le regarda un moment, se demandant ce que son esprit génial avait déduit des quelques minutes d'interrogatoire qu'il venait de faire subir à leur suspect. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour la même chose que lui, à savoir que s'ils avaient attrapé le cerveau du duo, le garde-fou, le calculateur, l'autre n'avait plus aucune limite…

Un long moment de silence passa, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Brooke les rejoigne. Il se plaça à leurs côtés, en face du jeune homme derrière la vitre, et resta lui aussi silencieux, le regardant un moment, avant que son regard ne passe de l'un à l'autre agent.

Morgan hocha la tête vers Rossi et partit pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard et entrer à nouveau dans l'aquarium sous les yeux de ses collègues et de l'inspecteur. Dans la petite pièce, le jeune homme releva la tête, les yeux rouges et l'air déjà moins revêche que la dernière fois qu'il était entré.

Plus calme lui aussi, Morgan posa un tube emballé dans un plastique sur la table, ce qui fit lever un sourcil perplexe au blond en face. Devant le silence de Morgan il tendit un bras un peu tremblant et attrapa l'objet pour l'étudier. C'était apparemment un genre de long coton-tige dans un tube à essai. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers l'agent en face de lui.

"Nous avons recueilli de l'ADN sur la dernière victime…une trace infime mais assez pour pouvoir comparer. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à nous donner le tien."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils une seconde puis retendit le tube à test à Morgan en hochant la tête, l'air apparemment très déterminé.

"Allez-y."

Derrière le miroir, l'inspecteur fronça à son tour les sourcils, et se retourna vers Rossi.

"Mais on n'a pas trouvé d'ADN sur les victimes, si?"

Il paraissait hésiter entre prendre les agents pour des fous ou s'énerver parce qu'on lui cachait des éléments de l'enquête, et apparemment il attendait l'explication de l'homme à ses côtés pour choisir sa réaction.

"L'important est d'étudier sa réaction. Selon s'il accepte, s'il refuse, ses réactions, ses mouvements, il nous en apprend beaucoup plus qu'il le croit."

"Ah oui, s'il refuse le test, il est coupable, et sinon non c'est ça?"

"Pas vraiment…il est vrai que s'il avait refusé le test ça aurait pu nous aiguiller, mais il était fort peu probable qu'il le refuse, l'important était de regarder ses expressions, sa réaction quand l'agent Morgan lui a dit qu'on avait retrouvé de l'ADN sur les victimes. N'oublions pas qu'il a dû faire beaucoup de recherches pour son atelier d'écriture, si c'est effectivement, il sait ce qu'il a fait pour effacer ses traces. Soit il sera étonné, vexé, ébranlé dans ces certitudes par le fait que nous ayons trouvé quelque chose à analyser, soit convaincu que Morgan bluffe, auquel cas il montrerait un peu trop de confiance en lui…"

L'inspecteur hocha la tête, et reporta son regard vers la vitre, ou ils pouvaient voir Morgan prendre l'échantillon d'un suspect apparemment volontaire. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent ressorte de la pièce, les trois autres restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Reid prenne enfin la parole.

"C'est pas lui."

"Pardon?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, alors que Morgan refermait la porte, l'échantillon à la main.

"Ça ne colle pas, ça peut pas être lui."

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, ces agents commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, il colle au poil de cul près à votre profil, je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut!"

"Si c'était lui, il ne serait pas comme ça, son partenaire est dans la nature, sans protection, sans garde-fou. Lui il est énervé, il est inquiet, mais pour lui, il a peur d'aller en prison, il a peur de tomber pour l'assassin. Il n'a pas peur pour son partenaire. Si on lui donnait quelqu'un à qui faire porter le chapeau, ici et maintenant, il le vendrait sans problème…l'UnSub dans cette situation ferait tout pour retrouver son partenaire, pour le protéger."

"Ecoutez, pour l'instant on a ce gars, qui colle au profil, et on a 24h à le cuisiner, alors je compte bien en profiter. Faites à votre manière si vous voulez chercher ailleurs, mais je vais pas libérer ce type que vous avez chopé parce que monsieur a décidé qu'il réagissait pas de la bonne façon!"

Le jeune docteur le regarda un long moment dans les yeux sans rien dire. Il croisa les bras et finit par lâcher, apparemment à contrecœur :

"Comme vous voulez…"

Mais en tout cas, il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment là à observer un type qui, il en était certain, n'était pas le coupable. Sans un mot de plus il partit pour retourner chercher ailleurs, pour à nouveau regarder les vidéos, écrire d'autres choses que lui seul comprenait sur le tableau transparent qui leur était alloué.

Quelques instants plus tard il fut rejoint par Rossi et Morgan qui avaient donc laissé l'inspecteur Brooke faire les choses à sa manière, et qui ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps non plus.

Les agents avaient l'air relativement morose. Leur soirée sous couverture n'avait rien donné, à part un suspect, très suspect certes, mais après les quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec Morgan, Reid était convaincu qu'il était innocent. Rossi et Morgan étaient un peu plus réservés, mais ils voyaient bien aussi que ses réactions ne collaient pas avec celles du protecteur qu'ils avaient profilé.

La nuit était plus qu'avancée, et le commissariat était complètement désert, hormis eux et les quelques équipes de nuit qui se relayaient, et amener de temps à autre leur lot de saoulards et de jeunes pris en plein deal ou bagarre de nuit. De temps en temps on pouvait entendre un cri ou les échos d'une bagarre au loin. Quelques minutes d'un silence un peu morne plus tard, Hotch finit par dire à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, ils reviendraient le lendemain avec un œil neuf sur la situation.

**XxX**

Le lendemain matin, Mike Perry était de retour dans l'aquarium. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit, il était terriblement pâle, ses traits étaient tirés, et il avait des cernes immenses sous ses grands yeux bleus, qui eux étaient rouges et gonflés. L'inspecteur Brooke sortait de la pièce, apparemment lessivé lui aussi, mais il semblait déterminé à faire avouer le premier suspect qu'ils avaient depuis que cette histoire avait commencé.

Reid fut le premier arrivé parmi son équipe, et en marchant vers la petite pièce qui leur était allouée, il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où il entendait une voix qu'il reconnaissait. Alexis Walker discutait avec un autre agent, un grand blond aux cheveux attachés qui lui tombaient presque dans le creux de reins. Le jeune docteur ralentit le pas et suivit le policier qui avait quitté son ami pour rejoindre l'inspecteur près de la machine à café ou le dit inspecteur prenait de quoi surmonter sa défaite de la nuit.

Le jeune homme les rejoint pour se prendre un café et en profita pour écouter ce qui se disait.

"Chef…le suspect là, Mike machin…c'est pas lui."

"Ah nan tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Et pourquoi ce serait pas lui, il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux vers la gauche et ça colle pas?"

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne se démonta pas.

"Euh nan, c'est juste qu'il a un alibi…"

"Un alibi, t'es allé lui parler?"

"Nan…j'ai un pote aux mœurs qui prend des cours de danse avec lui, ils étaient ensemble le soir du premier meurtre. Apparemment ils étaient dans un club mais pas celui ou la victime a été vue. Et…ils ont fini la nuit tous les deux à ce que j'ai entendu…"

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcils révélant qu'il avait eu beaucoup plus de détails que ça. L'inspecteur quant à lui semblait sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf et fulminait intérieurement.

Il finit par lui aboyer d'aller vérifier qu'ils étaient bien dans une boite différente de celle où était la victime, et partit en marmonnant des insultes incompréhensibles à l'intention de personne en particulier, et laissa le jeune homme étouffer un rire dans une canette de coca. Reid finit de touiller le sucre dans son café et offrit un sourire au policier qui leva sa canette, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment faire enrager son chef était une de ses activités préférés.

Aussi, un peu plus tard dans la journée, grâce au travail acharné de Walker, et au témoignage de son ami, visiblement le grand blond que Reid avait aperçu le matin même, et de quelques autres, le suspect avait été libéré. Mais même si cette nouvelle avait de quoi soulager l'équipe, cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient revenus à la case départ.

Cette journée et les suivantes furent longues. Très longues. Ce soir-là et le suivant ils retournèrent dans plusieurs clubs de la ville, refaire le même manège tous les soirs du week-end, mais cette fois ci sans plus de réussite, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé c'était une poignée de numéros de téléphones notés sur des serviettes en papiers retrouvées dans les poches de Morgan.

Plus la fin du week-end approchait, et plus les agents redoutaient de rentrer encore une fois sans rien. Dans un sens c'était une bonne chose, ils n'avaient pas trouvé leur suspect certes, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus trouvé de nouvelle victime, et peut être étaient-ils revenus bredouilles à chaque fois tout simplement parce que leurs UnSubs étaient tranquillement cachés dans leur coin et faisaient profil bas.

Mais plus les jours avançaient et plus ils réalisaient que, s'ils faisaient effectivement profil bas, ils allaient peut être avoir besoin d'une nouvelle victime pour les trouver. Et ça, personne ne voulait l'accepter.

Le lundi arriva sans qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé de plus concluant, et tous étaient extenués de leur week-end de "fête". J.J avait tenu une conférence de presse à la première heure et ils avaient instauré un central d'appel pour recueillir les témoignages en tous genres, la plupart inutiles, ils s'en doutaient, mais il fallait faire entendre au dominant qu'ils étaient sur leur piste, le pousser à empêcher son partenaire d'assouvir ses pulsions, dans l'espoir que ce dernier fasse une erreur, seul.

Il était le plus faible, c'était lui qu'il fallait viser, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir le dominant sur son lieu de chasse. Il était prudent, il faisait tout pour que son protégé échappe à la police, il conditionnait sa façon de tuer. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas le laisser se mettre en danger alors qu'il savait la police si près du but.

Dans le même temps, les locaux ratissaient la ville, dans le quartier gay et ailleurs, posaient des questions, montraient la photo qu'ils avaient pu tirer des vidéos de surveillance, bref ils étaient en pleine chasse à l'homme, tous déterminés à ce que le meurtre de Tony March soit le dernier de la liste.

**XxX**

Mardi soir, l'agent Hotchner, penché sur le petit bureau qu'on lui avait donné, relisait encore et encore le profil qu'ils avaient donné aux forces de police locales, essayant de voir s'ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur, s'il y avait quelque chose à corriger, à reprendre.

Il sentait ses yeux commencer à piquer et quand il se résigna à se passer les mains dessus pour se soulager une seconde, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une boite en carton de poser sur le bureau devant lui. Il retira ses mains et leva les yeux pour voir l'agent Rossi qui s'installait sur une chaise devant lui, et posait le reste du contenu de son sac en papier sur le bureau. Depuis le temps qu'il révisait leur profil, Hotch n'avait pas regardé l'heure, et quand le parfum de nourriture chinoise arriva jusqu'à son nez, son ventre émit un long grognement plaintif. L'agent Rossi eut un petit sourire en coin et entreprit d'ouvrir les cartons. Chow mei pour lui, nouilles sautées au porc pour Aaron, et assortiment de raviolis et nems pour les deux…

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un moment, commençant à manger leurs plats. Arrivé à la moitié de son chow mei, Rossi se décida à prendre la parole.

"Aaron, tu devrais rentrer…"

L'autre homme leva les yeux de ses nouilles vers lui.

"J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien, Dave, on tourne en rond depuis hier…"

L'intéressé posa son chow mei et piocha un ravioli avant de répondre, calmement.

"On ne peut rien faire de plus, Aaron, les locaux quadrillent la ville, le profil ne pourrait pas être plus précis. Si on n'avance pas c'est qu'eux ne bougent pas, et s'ils ne bougent pas ça veut dire pas d'autres victimes. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, on les aura."

"Et s'ils changeaient de modus-operandi, s'ils partaient ailleurs?"

"Aaron, si c'est pour te poser ce genre de questions, tu peux aussi bien le faire à l'hôtel. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils le feront…à mon avis le dominant va retenir son protégé jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse, essayer de plus espacer les meurtres, peut-être trouver un meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des cadavres, mais pas partir, ni changer fondamentalement leur technique."

L'autre homme ne répondit rien, et termina ses nouilles en silence. Leur repas avalé l'agent Rossi se leva et éteint d'autorité la lampe de bureau, sonnant l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel. Hotch lui jeta un regard un rien irrité mais finit par ranger ses affaires et le suivre hors du bureau.

**XxX**

Mercredi dans la matinée, entre le petit coin "cuisine/café/repos" et la pièce où étaient parqués les membres du BAU, Emily Prentiss discutait avec les policiers locaux qui avaient été désignés comme leurs guides des milieux gays de San Francisco.

Enfin plus précisément, avec le lieutenant Walker appuyé contre une cloison d'un air nonchalant, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, avec l'agent Jackman qui écoutait en souriant à ses côtés, et l'agent Williams qui se servait un café un peu plus loin en écoutant d'une demi oreille.

Apparemment le dit lieutenant avait le don de faire rire n'importe qui quelle que soit la situation, même des agents du FBI déprimé par leur absence d'utilité momentanée. Une en tout cas. Et même deux, puisque quand Morgan passa devant eux pour se prendre un café, il eut un sourire en coin et fit un clin d'œil à sa collègue qui visiblement n'avait aucun problème à se mêler avec la population locale.

Le jeune californien eut un instant de silence quand il passa et le suivit des yeux avec un sourire légèrement gourmand, ce que l'intéressé eut l'air de prendre comme un compliment. Apparemment les soirées "sous couvertures" du week-end avaient marqué le brun. D'ailleurs il s'excusa bien vite auprès de sa nouvelle amie pour partir rejoindre J.J qui passait par là et la prendre par l'épaule pour à nouveau quémander les vidéos prises par leurs "lunettes de James Bond" comme il disait si bien.

Emily eut un petit éclat de rire et échangea un clin d'œil avec Morgan qui décidemment passait pour le sex-symbol du commissariat. D'ailleurs elle le voyait bien, les deux garçons restés auprès d'elle n'avaient d'yeux que pour son collègue. Williams faisait semblant de touiller son café en lui jetant des regards en coin, quant à Jackman, il ne s'embarrassait pas de tant de discrétion, il dévorait Morgan des yeux, la respiration un peu rauque, le reste du monde semblait avoir disparu à ses yeux.

Avec un nouveau rire Emily lui claqua des doigts devant les yeux.

"Eh je vais finir par être vexée…"

Le policier eut un léger sursaut et ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de regarder la jeune femme, l'air un peu perdu, provoquant un nouveau rire de cette dernière, alors que Morgan partait rejoindre Reid dans leur petite pièce, tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme en passant, amusé. Jeune homme dont le regard passa de lui à Prentiss, avant de rire à son tour.

**XxX**

Vendredi en début d'après-midi, l'ambiance au commissariat était étrange. Elle oscillait entre l'apathie et la déprime due à l'absence d'action qui avait habité les lieux tout le reste de la semaine, et la fébrilité, l'attente de leur nouvelle tentative du soir. Ils allaient retourner en boite, à la recherche de leur UnSub…mais cette fois ci, ils étaient un peu moins motivés que la semaine précédente. Ils savaient que depuis la conférence de presse, le dominant allait être encore plus prudent, et même si J.J avait souligné le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste et qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide du public, et n'avait bien sûr rien dit de leurs recherches dans les clubs branchés, il y avait peu de chance qu'il garde la même méthode de chasse, au même endroit…

Corolaire, eux avaient peu de chances de le trouver par la même méthode que la semaine dernière. Problème, ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen de les trouver, à part encore et toujours attendre que les locaux trouvent quelque chose de leurs questions et recherchent, ou que quelqu'un leur donne un indice valable. Du moins plus valables que ceux qu'ils avaient pris la peine de creuser pendant la semaine, et qui s'étaient tous révélés de fausses pistes.

Les agents comme les policiers locaux qui planchaient sur l'affaire tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage, et même le lieutenant Walker était presque à court de blagues pour remonter le moral de ses équipiers. A cet instant il était assis à une table en face des agents Morgan et Reid, la tête dans ses bras, marmonnant des choses que les autres n'entendaient pas vraiment. A côté de lui, debout et appuyé sur le dossier d'une chaise, l'agent Jackman semblait perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs ça ne changeait pas beaucoup, plus la semaine était avancée, plus il avait été évident qu'en présence de Morgan, le reste du monde était absent. Après une petite discussion avec Williams, Emily savait que les beaux blacks du genre de Morgan semblaient être le "style" de Jackman.

**XxX**

"Ouais, il aime bien les mecs comme lui…"

"Mais…il présente souvent ses mecs aux collègues?"

"Nan, mais pendant je sais pas combien de temps, il était en chien sur un collègue, même style, grand, beau, black, musclé…bref comme Derek. Nous on était tous au courant, parmi les proches, mais le gars n'en savait rien, et il l'a caché pendant des années. Le seul hic c'est que le jour où il lui a dit le mec l'a rembarré, et depuis il lui parle plus trop, alors qu'ils étaient potes avant…je crois pas qu'il ait eu de mec "sérieux" depuis"

**XxX**

Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par croiser le dit beau black, un moment où il avait dû venir parler à l'inspecteur Brooke d'une autre affaire dont il s'occupait. Et en effet, comme avait dit Jack, c'était le même style que Derek, même si, en toute honnêteté, elle préférait son collègue. Elle n'avait pas pu voir la réaction de Hank, étant donné qu'il n'était pas là, et le type était parti bien vite vaquer à d'autres occupations.

**XxX**

Toujours était-il qu'à cet instant, la jeune femme à la porte de la petite pièce où les garçons étaient réunis ne s'étonnait pas de l'expression totalement ahurie du policier. La discussion était assez peu animée, Reid jouait avec un stylo en relisant des documents qu'il connaissait bien évidemment par cœur, essayant de trouver ce qu'ils avaient raté, le petit détail qui pourrait les mettre sur la bonne piste.

Un long moment d'absence totale d'activité plus tard, Morgan fini par se lever, quelques minutes après que Jackman se soit assis, apparemment pour se dégourdir les jambes, et aller se servir un café, sous les yeux des autres officiers présents, qui n'avaient de toute façon aucune autre distraction. Derek ne semblait pas se soucier des yeux des autres sur lui, il avait visiblement pris l'habitude.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la petite table garnie de machines à café, bouilloires, boites de café, de thé, de sucre et autres, un autre homme se dirigeait au même endroit, un homme qu'Emily reconnu comme le type que lui avait montré Jack, l'ex coup de cœur de l'agent Jackman.

L'homme en question tendit la main pour attraper la cafetière exactement en même temps que Morgan, ce qui fit qu'ils attrapèrent l'anse de la dite cafetière à la même seconde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent d'un éclat de rire, avant de lâcher tous les deux l'objet et tenter de négocier sur lequel se servirait en premier, toujours en souriant.

L'agent Prentiss se retourna au moment où elle entendit la chaise tomber violemment au sol. Elle s'était douté que l'agent Jackman ne serait pas vraiment à l'aise alors que son ancienne flamme discutait et riait avec son nouveau coup de cœur. Mais pas à ce point. Le jeune homme s'était levé en renversant sa chaise, et fusillait les deux hommes d'un regard plus noir que l'encre. Si il avait pu les tuer de ses yeux, à ce moment ils auraient été sans vie sur le sol. Voyant que le coup du regard ne fonctionnait pas, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux hommes qui haussèrent un sourcil chacun vers lui.

En quelques secondes et avant que personne ne puisse réagir, il était sur eux, et avait d'un coup de poing étonnamment puissant étalé son collègue au sol, qui pourtant faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Il allait se jeter sur lui pour le finir au sol mais Morgan l'avait attrapé et bloqué en une clé de bras.

"Oh ça va pas non?"

Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de fer de l'agent du FBI en se débattant comme un dément, quitte à se faire mal, mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Un instant il luttait et se débattait, celui d'après il était devenu complètement amorphe, immobile dans les bras de Morgan comme une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et quand il les rouvrit, ils papillonnèrent un moment, regardant partout autour de lui, semblant se demander comment il était arrivé là.

**XxX**

À la seconde où Jackman s'était levé, Reid avait froncé les sourcils, et à peine un instant plus tard avait filé hors de la pièce.

**XxX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on avait assis Hank Jackman qui semblait avoir un terrible mal de crâne, dans une des salles d'interrogation. Devant lui, assis sur un coin de la table, l'air interrogateur, se trouvait un Derek Morgan totalement silencieux. Il semblait déterminé à attendre que son interlocuteur s'explique de lui-même.

Une seconde de silence plus tard, Reid pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir couru. Il interrogea Morgan du regard, demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer et questionner leur collègue. Morgan se leva de son coin de table et recula pour se mettre dos au miroir, laissant son ami s'installer sur la chaise en face de l'agent Jackman.

"Hank?"

Demanda-t-il tout doucement. L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui, l'air toujours un peu douloureux, mais un sourire l'éclaira en voyant qui l'appelait.

"Spence…tu me sors de là? Je sais ce que ressentent les mecs qu'on arrête maintenant…promis je vais m'excuser."

"Hank, tu peux me dire où tu étais les nuits où les victimes ont été assassinées?"

Le docteur avait tenté de garder une voix douce, mais bien évidemment, vue la teneur de la question, son interlocuteur se décomposa. Il eut un petit rire forcé.

"Spence, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu…tu crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui aurait fait ça…juste parce que…parce que…"

Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, comme s'il avait du mal à se souvenir la raison pour laquelle il était là.

"S'il te plait, essaie juste de t'en souvenir."

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir mais se résigna visiblement et tenta de se souvenir. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, visiblement il avait du mal à remettre les évènements en place.

"Bah je sais plus moi…je suis sorti…"

"Où? Dans un bar, un club, chez des amis?"

"Euh…dans un club je crois, je sais plus…"

"Allez Hank, souviens toi…il y a deux semaines, samedi soir…"

"Euh…je suis allé danser…c'est flou, je sais plus trop…"

"Et trois semaines plus tôt, le samedi?"

Encore une fois, il se perdit dans des souvenirs apparemment assez flous. A mesure des questions, il semblait de plus en plus stressé, fébrile presque. Ses yeux passaient de Spencer, à Morgan, au miroir devant eux, derrière lequel étaient peut être postés d'autres agents, à la caméra dans le coin de la pièce.

Il se mit à bafouiller, cherchant ses mots, et avant qu'il ait pu en aligner deux cohérents, il sembla s'évanouir, faute de mot plus approprié. Son menton tomba sur sa poitrine et ses yeux se fermèrent, et alors que l'instant d'avant il haletait presque sous le stress, il respirait maintenant calmement, comme s'il s'était subitement endormi.

Pendant quelques secondes il resta ainsi, le temps que Morgan jette un regard étonné vers Reid qui semblait lui s'attendre à cette situation. Ce moment de flottement écoulé il releva la tête, et tout le stress s'était envolé de son visage. En fait, toute expression s'était envolée. Il était complètement droit sur sa chaise, sa respiration était à nouveau calme et ses yeux étaient tranquillement fixés sur Reid. Reid qui se réinstalla bien au fond de sa chaise. Son intuition avait été juste, mais si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, il n'était pas vraiment en sécurité ici. Il se réconforta mentalement en se disant que Morgan était à quelques centimètres derrière lui, et qu'ils étaient dans un commissariat, au milieu d'une centaine de flics qui pourraient agir au premier cri…mais tout de même, le regard intensément profond de la personne en face de lui, celui qu'il savait ne pas être Hank Jackman, avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Derrière lui il avait nettement senti Morgan se tendre quand cette personne avait ouvert les yeux, et ça, ça avait plutôt tendance à le rassurer. Il prit donc la parole, la voix assurée.

"Bonjour."

"Dr Reid."

Il lui offrit un petit salut de la tête.

"Je peux savoir qui vous êtes?"

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Lazare."

"Très bien, Lazare…je suppose que ce n'est pas vous qu'on a vu tout à l'heure…"

Le jeune homme, qui bien qu'il soit dans le même corps, semblait bien plus vieux que l'agent Jackman, quitta un instant Reid des yeux pour regarder Morgan, mais ne montra aucune autre émotion. Quelques instants plus tard il replongea les yeux dans ceux de Reid pour lui répondre.

"Non, vous avez rencontré, faute de meilleur mot, Edward. Du moins c'est ainsi que je le nomme, il ne semble pas avoir une conscience assez étendue pour avoir la notion d'identité, encore moins de prénom."

"Très bien…et pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi il a attaqué l'agent Coleson tout à l'heure?"

Reid s'était légèrement détendu, il avait affaire à quelqu'un de civilisé, et pas l'animal sauvage qu'il avait entraperçu un peu plus tôt. Néanmoins, il n'était pas très à l'aise, ce type avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais maintenant il était un tout petit peu moins concentré sur les façons de se défendre ou de fuir le plus vite possible, et un peu plus sur les réactions de son interlocuteur. De ce fait il vit très bien le dit interlocuteur se raidir un brin, et ses sourcils se froncer imperceptiblement.

"Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure fut une défaillance de ma part, je m'en excuse, cela n'arrivera plus."

Reid laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre.

"Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le laissez faire, n'est-ce pas…"

Lazare cette fois ci fronça visiblement les sourcils, et il bougea un peu sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude qu'on discute avec lui. Sa voix était toujours calme et posée, mais un tout petit peu plus froide, plus acide.

"Je fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger Hank."

Il n'avait pas répondu, juste tourné autour de la question. Mais Reid très bien où il allait. Et d'ailleurs Morgan semblait le savoir aussi, puisqu'il avait discrètement quitté la pièce quelques minutes pour y revenir avec un dossier cartonné dans les mains, qu'il posa sur la table du coté de Reid, avant de se replacer quelques centimètres derrière lui, silencieux.

"Vous l'avez donc protégé en le laissant assassiner John Meyer, Alex Lopez et Tony March. Mais eux, il n'y avait personne pour les protéger."

Il avait ouvert le dossier et étalait les photos des cadavres devant Lazare, qui y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant d'ancrer à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Reid. Il se laissa le temps de prendre une longue inspiration, comme s'il essayait de se contenir, ou plutôt, Reid s'en doutait, de contenir Ed qui devait s'agiter à la vue de ses œuvres.

"Hank est innocent."

"Mais pas Edward."

"Vous n'avez pas de preuve de cet état de fait."

"Mais c'est vrai n'est-ce pas?"

L'homme ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air visiblement contrarié. Apparemment Reid était la première personne au monde à lui faire autant de commentaires, et surtout à ne pas prendre ses mots pour parole d'Evangile. Quelques instants de silence tendu plus tard, Reid reprit.

"Hank n'est au courant de rien n'est-ce pas?"

"J'y veille. C'est mieux pour lui."

"Mieux de ne pas savoir qu'il est responsables de plusieurs meurtres?"

"Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser. Et lui est innocent, il ne doit pas se sentir coupable pour des faits perpétrés par un autre."

"Mais Edward fait partie de lui, tout comme vous, et vous êtes aussi coupables que lui."

Cette fois ci un flash de colère passa un instant sur ses traits pourtant si neutres depuis le début de leur discussion. Il l'effaça immédiatement mais ça n'avait pas échappé au jeune docteur.

"Et en quoi, je vous prie?"

"Vous vous faites complice des meurtres en les cachant, en laissant Edwa rd les commettre, vous empêchez Hank de connaitre son état, de se soigner. Vous êtes aussi dangereux que lui, si ce n'est plus."

"Se soigner? Mais Hank n'a besoin de personne. Je m'en occupe depuis des années et avant que vous arriviez, il était très bien, il a une vie heureuse, il ne souffre d'aucune séquelle, d'aucun mauvais souvenir, Edward ne lui pose aucun problème, il s'est même remis de la trahison de ce Coleson…tout ça grâce à moi. Et vous voudriez lui enlever tout ça?"

Morgan pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de son partenaire, et il voyait très bien le dénommé Lazare perdre le flegme qui l'habitait quand ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois, quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Il s'est fait abuser…dans sa jeunesse. Un homme l'a violé et vous lui avez fait oublier…mais Edward lui n'a jamais oublié, toute la rage, la peine, la douleur qu'Hank n'a pas pu ressentir c'est lui qui les a gardé…toutes les fois où il a été impulsif, où il s'énervait un peu trop vite, sans trop de raison, c'était lui. Et quand Coleson l'a éconduit, Edward l'a pris comme un ultime affront, comme une moquerie de plus. Et comme vous l'empêchiez de l'étriper sur place, il a reporté sa rage sur des inconnus, des hommes qui lui rappelaient celui qu'il avait humilié en public, et qui lui faisaient les mêmes choses que le premier, celui qui l'avait créé. Des hommes que vous considériez comme sans danger, à des intervalles assez longs, et toujours les jours de forte affluence, où Hank passerait inaperçu dans les clubs, où personne ne se souviendrait de qui était parti avec qui…je me trompe?"

A mesure que le jeune agent débitait ses paroles, le visage de Lazare s'était décomposé, légèrement, mais quand même. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son visage crispé, ses pupilles dilatées au point qu'on ne voyait presque plus le bleu azur de ses iris. Profitant de son silence, Reid continua.

"Vous avez de plus en plus de mal à le contenir, il est comme un chien enragé, maintenant qu'il a goûté au sang il ne peut plus s'en passer, il en veut plus, encore et encore, preuve en est l'attaque sur Coleson tout à l'heure. Ça va se multiplier, vous le savez, un jour il va tuer quelqu'un en plein jour, sans se soucier de vos bons conseils, sans vous laisser le couvrir, et Hank sera arrêté, jeté en prison, c'est ça que vous voulez?"

Toujours aussi crispé, Lazare semblait bouillonner intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux et exhala une longue expiration, et quand il les rouvrit, il se jeta sur Reid en sautant sur la table aussi agilement qu'une panthère, hurlant comme un animal sauvage, les mains tendues, doigts crochetés prêts à se refermer sur le cou tendre du jeune homme et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise enfin. Heureusement, Reid avait anticipé le mouvement, et à la seconde où les mains d'Edward allaient se refermer sur son cou, il se jeta sur le côté en tombant littéralement avec sa chaise.

Edward, emporté par la force de son attaque, continua tout droit, évita de justesse Morgan qui s'était déporté en même temps que Reid et roula au sol pour finir sa course en cognant violemment contre le mur. Ce qui ne semblait pas l'embêter longtemps puisqu'il se releva une fraction de seconde à peine plus tard. Mais Morgan ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus, s'étant déjà jeté sur lui et lui bloquant les deux bras, le plaquant de tout son poids contre le miroir sans teint. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le lieutenant Walker, l'agent Williams et l'agent Hotchner entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce pour maitriser un Edward se débattant et crachant comme un chat sauvage.

Il mit plus de temps à se faire enfermer que la première fois, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut de nouveau Lazare, à nouveau droit et stoïque même s'il était fermement tenu par les quatre agents, et menotté. Les agents en question, voyant que l'animal était de nouveau enchainé, le lâchèrent doucement, restant quand même à proximité. Mais Lazare ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, ses yeux bleus étaient de nouveau braqués sur Reid qui avait mis une distance de sécurité entre lui et la mêlée.

"Docteur? Me promettez-vous que Hank sera enfermé dans un hôpital et non dans une prison?"

Reid hocha la tête.

"Je vous le promet."

"Très bien."

Il se tourna vers Hotchner.

"Les meurtres de John Meyer, Alex Lopez et Tony March sont le résultat d'un trouble psychologique affectant Hank Jackman et ayant aboli son discernement et l'ayant fait perdre le contrôle de ses actes au moment des faits. Faits dont il n'a d'ailleurs pas conscience."

**XxX**

Plus tard, alors que Lazare attendait sagement en cellule d'être entendu, puis l'arrivée du psychologue qui allait évaluer si le trouble avait en effet aboli son discernement et autre, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire, surtout avec le commentaire que Reid lui avait laissé, les agents du FBI rangeaient leurs affaires, se préparant à retourner à Quantico.

A la porte de la petite pièce qui se vidait doucement, le lieutenant Walker semblait pensif, une canette de coca à la main. Morgan laissa un instant de côté ses dossiers pour aller le voir, et mit une main sur son épaule.

"Hey man…ça va?"

Le jeune homme eut un petit sursaut au contact.

"Euh…ouais, si on veut. Je suis soulagé que vous ayez trouvé qui c'était mais…Hank quoi…"

L'agent ne sut pas quoi répondre mais se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa main sur son épaule musclée. Quelques secondes plus tard un maigre sourire vint éclairer les lèvres du californien, qui sonnait un peu faux, mais Morgan s'en contenterait.

"Allez…pour me consoler, on va boire un verre?"

Le beau black éclata d'un rire franc, et lâcha l'épaule de l'autre homme pour la lui passer dans les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

"Tu perds par le nord toi…mais je vais me faire engueuler si je rate l'avion, et puis mon chaperon serait pas content si j'excite encore la moitié de la ville."

Il désigna d'un mouvement de menton Reid qui arrivait vers eux et quand il fut à portée de voix, demanda :

"N'est-ce pas?"

"Hein?"

**XxX**

_If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?_ – Tyler Durden; Fight Club

(Si on se réveille à un autre moment, à un autre endroit, est ce qu'on peut se réveiller une autre personne?)

**THE Fuckin' END!

* * *

**

Enfin finie.

Ptain j'aurais mis longtemps à l'écrire celle-là. Bon alors ouais du coup ça fait un peu redite mais j'aimerais juste dire que quand j'ai eu l'idée et que j'ai créé mon unsub, j'avais pas vu l'épisode avec Adam/Amanda…donc bon chui pardonnée? En tout cas j'espère que le suspence est resté jusqu'à la fin.

Les reviews sont lues, appréciées, et j'y réponds ^_^

A plus!


End file.
